


Erotyczne fantazje 171

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 171

Ruby wsunęła dłoń pod spódniczkę dziedziczki. Jej palce zataczały kółko na materiale majtek, żeby potem natychmiast wsunąć się do środka cipki. Czuła jak Weiss robi się wilgotna.

Liderka przerwała pocałunek i zsunęła się niżej, między szeroko rozsunięte nogi białowłosej dziewczyny.

Weiss opadła bezwładnie na łóżko. Jej soki trysnęły na twarz Ruby, która zaczęła się oblizywać.  
Po chwili obie dziewczyny zasnęły, wtulone razem w ramiona.


End file.
